disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena and the Secret of Avalor
"Royal Vacation" "The Scepter of Light" |next = "Hexley Hall" "Feliz Navidad: A Royal Christmas"}}Elena and the Secret of Avalor is a Sofia the First/''Elena of Avalor'' crossover television special. It premiered on November 20, 2016 and serves as the prequel/backdoor pilot episode for Elena of Avalor. Plot Sofia discovers the incredible mystery behind her amulet. Princess Elena from the Kingdom of Avalor has been magically trapped inside Sofia's amulet for forty-one years, waiting for another Princess to set her free, and Sofia is up to the task! Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jane Fonda as Shuriki *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Julia Vera as Luisa *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Jillian Rose Reed as Naomi *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Keith Ferguson as Zuzo *André Sogliuzzo as Alakazar *Joe Nunez as Armando *Ana Ortiz as Rafa Songs *The Great Unknown *The Spirit of Avalor *My Time Home Video Release *Elena and the Secret of Avalor Trivia *This is the fourth TV Special movie in the Sofia the First series, following Once Upon a Princess, The Floating Palace and The Curse of Princess Ivy. It is also the second to be a stand alone movie due to the fact it is a crossover between Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor. *This special has its plot before all Sofia the First episodes from "The Tale of the Noble Knight" to "Royal Vacation" and the entire Elena of Avalor series. *Sofia's Amulet changes color from purple to ruby pink after Sofia frees Princess Elena. Due to this, this is the last time Sofia's amulet is shown in purple. *Sofia's family learns the truth of Sofia's Amulet in this special. **This marks the second time Amber learns the truth of the amulet, the first being The Curse of Princess Ivy. *This special is the prequel to Elena of Avalor and the first TV Special movie in the series. *Sofia gets a new dress. *"My Time" was released as a single to promote Elena of Avalor, long before the special premiered. *Sofia uses her ability to turn into a mermaid for the third time in this special. *This special is the fourth and final installment of the Secret Library story arc, preceded by "The Secret Library", "Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" and "The Tale of the Noble Knight". It is also part three of the story arc. *This is the only part of the Secret Library story arc where Sofia will not wear her Storykeeper outfit and where Minimus will not appear. **This is also be the only part of the Secret Library arc where Miranda, Roland, Amber, and James appear. *The special was originally planned to premiere on July 22, 2016 but for some reason was rescheduled. *This is the first special where Cedric does not appear. International Premieres *November 20, 2016 (Canada) Gallery Promotional Images Elena and the Secret of Avalor poster.png|Poster ElenaAndTheSecretOfAvalorDVD.jpg|DVD cover Screenshots Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-3.png|The Tale of the Lost Princess of Avalor Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-7.png|Alakazar appears Shuriki.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-9.png|Elena imprisioned Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-8.png First Day of Rule Elena free.jpg|Elena free Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-10.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Miranda Roland.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-1.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-2.png Let me and my queen go.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-6.png Isabel, Francisco & Luisa.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor 1.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-5.png|"We have to help her! Let's go!" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg Shuriki Defeated.jpg See Also *The book based on the episode. Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Television specials Category:Crossovers Category:Elena of Avalor episodes